1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers and servers, include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, digital video disk drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are added to increase the functionality of the apparatus as desired by a user. The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer often requires screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket, and then the bracket is fixed to the chassis of the device. Usually, there is space existing between the bracket and the chassis, which allows vibration in the data storage device or even shocks and jars when the apparatus is moved.